You'd Never Guess That Evil Would Win One Day
by TrampledRose
Summary: Requested by fanficreader837. Evil Benny is back and doesn't have the best intentions, unless you count world dominance. But what happens when error comes and love gets in the way? And Jesse falls in love with his slave? Read and Review! Jesse-Benny and Evil Benny-Ethan.
1. Back With More Evil Than Before

**_Requested by fanficreader837. I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_You'd Never Guess Evil Would Win One Day_

_Back With More Evil Than Before_

~Evil Benny's P.O.V.~

_God_. She was getting on my nerves. Hannah Price-the evil one- was back, as was I, because we only went away for a while. That's it. Dumb Benny and Ethan and Hot Stuff Sarah. She would have a great double...

"Weir! Are you _listening_?" She screamed again. I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my head. I loved her plan on getting back on those kids, that thought they killed us, and I wanted to do it. To go though with it. _Flawless, deceiving._..

'

But Price was getting ahead of herself. She wanted control over the whole operation. Well, sorry, but I'm my _own_ man. My _own_ leader. I don't need her.

"WEIR!?" She screeched, slapping my head hard. "Listen!" I got up out of my comfy chair and smashed her skull into the wall. Well, okay, I didn't really, but I wanted to. _Instead_, I went out of the house. She wants to start the plan next week, I want to start it now. I started walking strait for White Chapel High.

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

I can't believe it. There he goes again. Chasing after Sarah. But this time, he can drive, so he drove Sarah home. And left me, his best friend, to walk home alone. And all the jocks are walking right behind me. Not that I'm scared, but... yeah, kindof scared. So, being brave, I hld my head high and walked on. Almost at once, the voices were gone. When I looked back, no one was there. Well, I guess they weren't following me after all.

Little did I know a worse fate was about to befall me.

From the woods beside me, I popped out. Well, it can't be me...

"Hello, nerd." Said the copy. Then I remembered.

"You!"

"Me! And you. Us."

"Not us. You!"

"You is us."

"Okay, I'm getting confused. You!"

"Us." I shook my head, trying not to let myself dwell on him, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me away, putting a spell on me. Everything went black.

_~Ethan's P.O.V~_

I parked in Sarah's driveway and turned to her. She giggled.

"Wow. You got better." I laughed nervously.

"Yea, thanks. But there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure. I'm all ears." She looked at me so happily, like she was expecting... no, I know what she was expecting. And it made me more sad to tell her.

"I'm... well, gay." She stared at me for a minute, face uncanging, then she frowned.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah."

"_What_?" I nodded. She sat there, before unbuckling herself.

"That was not the impression I was given. I'm outta here."

"Sarah, please hear me out."

"Why? Ethan, that was a cruel trick."

"No, Sarah, I am."

"Ugh. You don't get it." She ran inside, shouting for me to leave. I did so unwillingly.

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

I woke up as I was being dragged into a house. It was pretty and innocent, but as I entered...

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! Did you think you could leave me? Walk out like that?" Hannah Price slapped my face and I fell down.

"HEY!" Copy Me stepped in and there was a sickening crack. I looked up in time to see that Hannah was falling to the ground: My Copy broke her neck. He turned to face me, crouching down and examining my cheek. Then he stood.

"What just happened. You better behave. I'll do the same to you in a New York minute." He walked away. "Make yourself at home."

**_Sorry this took so long. I posted this really fast for ya. Reviews welcome! ~TrampledRose_**


	2. Guilt, Fate, And Lakes

**_Yay! I'm so happy first chapter went so well! I wasn't very fond of this story at first, but after I wrote up some rough drafts, I'm into it! Believe me when I say this story will be awesome! I'll make sure of it! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_You'd Never Guess Evil Would Win One Day_

_Guilt, Fate, And Lakes._

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

I parked the car in the driveway and sighed. If I go in like this, Mom will question my sulking. I instead walked across the street the Benny's house. I didn't knock, it was too formal. Gramma Weir rushed over to me.

"Ethan! Oh thank goodness. I suppose Benny's behind you. I was getting worried." I was confused.

"No, Benny's home, right? I came to see him. Did he not come home?" Gramma Weir was worried again.

"Oh Ethan, he hasn't came home yet. I'm so worried." She sat on the edge of the couch, worry obvious in her face. "I called him numerous times, but it must be turned off... Ethan, will you help me find Benny? I believe something terrible happened to him."

I stood strait. "I'll help you." I instantly starting thinking, before I remembered. I had left him standing there as soon as I saw Sarah walking home. Was he mad at me? Did he run away? I bit my lip.

"Do you think he went to the park? He keeps his phone off in the park when he's walking, right?" I came up with. Gramma Weir looked up.

"Would you mind checking? I'll keep calling, alright?" I nodded and left immediatly.

_~Evil Benny's P.O.V.~_

My phone rang as soon as I finished chaining Benny up to the wall. I answered it.

"Sup?"

"_Benjamin, hello. It's Jesse. I want to know when I get my part of the deal_."

I grinned. "As soon as you like." I could hear his surprise.

"_I'll be there tomorrow, then. Enjoy your last day_."

With that, the phone call ended.

I kneeled in front of Benny with a wide smirk. He stared at me with fierce hate.

"I hope you want to leave. I pushing you off to the dogs, boy. You get to play with other spellmasters." Immediately his eyes widened and he cried out, moving to put his hands around my neck, but his chains restricted him. I smirked.

"Pathetic."

_~Ethan's P.O.V.~_

Having been on a trail in the woods in the park, I veered off, too deep in thought to pay attention. It was now dark outside and my phone has yet to find service. I sighed and found a lake. It looked safe. I laid down and shut my eyes, frightened by the sounds around me.

**_Ooh! Look what I did... I guess I'll have to call that a cliffy? Oh well. Review! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
